22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
USS Caelian
USS Caelian Aventine Class Exploration Cruiser Crew Command Staff Commanding Officer: Captain Jackson Riens 'Executive Officer: '''Commander Thomas Lawrence '''Chief of Science: '''Lieutenant Commander Kedzia Zalen '''Chief Engineer: '''Lieutenant Commander Ral Janira '''Chief Tactical Officer: '''Lieutenant Commander Ragnar Bjornsson '''Counselor/Chief Diplomatic Officer: '''Dr. Lena Nerys '''Chief of Medicine: '''Lieutenant Commander Dok '''Operations Officer: '''Lieutenant Junior Grade Terek Domar '''Conn Officer: '''Lieutenant Junior Grade Linezz Krventi Science Department '''Head of Archaeology, Anthropology and Paleontology: '''Lieutenant T'lea '''Head of Xenobiology, Genetics and Botany: '''Lieutenant Zala Kiyal '''Head of Astrogation and Stellar Cartography:'Lieutenant Junior Grade Brenda Riens '''Head of Computer Sciences and Mathematics: '''Dr. Tuvol '''Head of Robotics and Cybernetics: '''Dr Sara Asimova Combat Operations '''Delta Operations Commander: '''Lieutenant Luke Story '''Delta Operations Senior NCO: '''SCPO Marta T'ko Mission The mission of the Caelian is that of scientific discovery through the studying of past civilizations. She operates more like a mobile science station than a starship, often finding a viable candidate for study and remaining for prolonged duration. Her motto Translates to "From history the future calls." As such the Caelian housed perhaps some of the brightest minds in their respective scientific fields both from within and without Starfleet. After posting to Project Magellan and continual need for the Caelian to take on more dangerous line operations the large science focus has been cut down in favor of a more traditional crew setup including the addition of a Delta Operations Detachment. Operations Console Readout Owner: United Federation of Planets Operator: Starfleet Name: U.S.S Caelian Registration: NCC-99521 Namesake: Hills in Rome Ordered: March 15, 2416 Laid Down: August 15, 2417 Built: January 6, 2418 Commissioned: January 20, 2418 Home Starbase: Starbase 220 Motto: Ex historia, quod futurum vocat Status: In Service Class: Aventine Class Type: Multi-Mission Explorer Length: 662 Meters Width: 185 Meters Height: 88 Meters Mass: 3,321,630 Metric tons Decks: 25 Crew: 605; 3500 Emergency Capacity ~125 Officers, 375 Enlisted, 75 Civilian Scientist Propulsion: Transwarp Drive, Warp Drive, Quantum Slipstream Drive Speed: Cruising Warp 7, Max Warp 9.99, Emergency 9.999, Quantum Slipstream Velocities Sensors: Four Primary Sensor Arrays (22LY Range) (2 lateral, 1 forward, 1 aft) Four Tactical Arrays (22LY Range)(2 lateral, 1 forward, 1 aft), Multi-Dimensional wave function analysis Module, Adaptive Holographic Long Range Telescope Navigational Deflector: Molybdenum & Duranium Mesh;Six Graviton Polarity Generators;400 Gigawatts; 650 Millicochranes Tractor Emitters: 3-15 Gigawatt Multi-phase Graviton Polarity Sources; 480 Millicochranes Minimum Range: 126 Million tons at 2 Kilometers Maximum Range: 1 ton at 30.000 Kilometers Computer Systems: Type 7, Bio-Neural Processing Core Software Version: LCARS 6.9 Storage Capacity: 1496 TeraQuads Processing Speed: 787,000 ExaFLOPS Communications Systems: Short Range: 3,250,000 Kilometers Long Range: 22 Light-years for Real-Time Transmission Transmission Capacity: 18.5 kiloquads per second Transmission Speed: Warp 9.9997 Armement: 9x Type XIII Phaser Arrays, 3x Torpedo Launchers (40 Hellfire, 350 Photon, 300 Quantum, 6 Transphasic, 10 Tri-Cobalt) Shielding: Class 12 Hull, Deflector Shields, Type 1 Ablative Armor Aux Craft: Shuttlebays 1, Shuttles 6, 4 Delta Flyers, Runabouts 4 Duration: 50 years Time Between Resupply: 2 years Time Between Refit: 5 years Transporters: 5 Transporter Rooms (30 Total Persons Capacity), 4 Cargo Transports Special Technologies Adaptive Holographic Long Range Telescope (AHLRT) Description: The Adaptive Holographic Long Range Telescope hereafter refereed to as the AHLRT is a predictive telescope system that allows the pilgrim to create a holographic approximation of a distant star system based on light observed from light years away. The further away the object the less accurate the simulation. It does this by taking several readings as the ship approaches a planet and then uses a predictive "imagination" intelligence to extrapolate the conditions represented by the emitted light. This telescope is most effective when being used to view systems that once are believed to have harbored life at some point in their history. Engineering Note, originally the prediction matrix was housed in a Holographic Intelligence. Due to mistakes made by Captain Riens. The intelligence gained sentience and the entity of Brenda Riens came into existence. The matrix is now a separate non sentient program within the telescopes matrix. Also this system was developed during Pilgrim's time in the Gamma Quadrant before my assignment to the USS Pilgrim so for in depth questions about its development please forward questions to either Captain Riens, or Captain Razzor. The device is included to create a complete history and inventory of developments that originated on the USS Pilgrim. Limitations: The farther away a vessel is from the system being scanned the more hypothetical and potentially inaccurate the results. The device also cannot determine the flora or fauna on the target system because of how varied the results of evolution can be to adapt to a particular environment. Lastly since the AI who processed the data for the system has been deemed sentient and reassigned the device now takes roughly twelve hours to create a simulation. The Caelian AHLRT system exists on its own deck, with several adjacent holo labs for multiple simulations at once. While it is an iteration on the original technology of the Pilgrim and has some modification and advances it is fundamentally the same system. LIMITATIONS UNIQUE TO THE LMC The AHLRT requires a certain amount of distance to take enough readings to accurately predict. Due to the small size of the LMC and the prescence of the Black Ocean the technology is pretty much nullified by the nature of the theatre. Multi-Adaptive Recreation Awareness (MARA) The Mara is a unique holoprogram that was created to function with the AHLRT as the imagination engine for drawing conclusions. It became sentient and became Brenda Riens. The adaption and imagination protocols were removed from the matrix and built into the Caelian's and Pilgrim's systems however once relying solely on the computer without the "human" element the technology takes far longer. The only known MARA in existence is Lt Brenda Riens. Unlike other AI's the MARA does not directly interface and consume information like a computer, and must learn and build memory pathways based on experience. Starfleet has not allowed another MARA to be created due to moral and ethical concerns.Category:NPC Starships